


Their Mistress, A Death Wish

by rosarymic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosarymic/pseuds/rosarymic
Summary: "But ..why? With us, you could have everything you desire. Wealth, happiness, pleasures ..""Ahah, indeed. While I do admit that sounds nice and an attractive offer, it still won't fill my hollow of a shell, I'm afraid. Trust me. I've tried and it seems only death will do the job..."She was alone, never to be understood and always being misunderstood.At the brink of her sanity, a certain duo came.





	Their Mistress, A Death Wish

_"But ..why? With us, you could have everything you desire. Wealth, happiness, pleasures .."_

 

* * *

 

The maiden knelled, her eyes dull and hollow from any sight of life. It was like she had a human body but it was nothing but hollow. The happy-go-lucky and spirit she faked were long gone and all was left was a dull shell of herself. A shell she could never seem to fill, even if she tried.

She was tired and most certainly bored of her dull life. The brunette wanted to get out of here so badly. She wanted to just ran aimlessly and let her life be on risk. She wanted to just let someone hunt her down and kill her. Oh, so she wanted it so badly but sadly, she couldn't.

She couldn't die aimlessly. No. It's rather, she didn't want anyone to be burden by the caused of her death. Had if she was run over, the driver would be at fault. If she was hunted, the killer would be at fault. No. As crazy as it sounds, she wanted no one to be blamed of her death. That's why her alternative way was just by suicide.

But, still she thought.

If people knew she commited suicide, what would of become of her family? Her family was well known and she definitely didn't want to soil her family's name by shamelessly commiting suicide.

So, at the end, she was stuck. She was stuck between wanting the need to end this useless and boring life or to just end it all and forget about everyone when she did it. She was stuck. Her mind was battling hard and it certainly took a toll on her human self.

She wanted to cry so badly but at the end, what would crying ever do?

 _Nothing_.

It will only waste tears and emotions.

So she simply stared endlessly on the ground, where her knee was to be meet, silently hoping for any sort of miracle to happen. Anything. Just anything would do. She was so desperate to find the cure for this need of longing; the longing of dread in her heart.

Yet, she knew it would be all in vain.

Nothing and she meant,  **NOTHING**  could cure this pain in her heart.

But, like they would say, when you desperately need help, it will come and come it did.

As the hollow shell of a female continued to ponder and stare, a knock on the door snapped her back to reality. Quickly, she composed herself and opened the door only to be greeted by nothing. Confused, the female simply thought of it merely a gust of wind and shrugged as she closed it shut and wanted to continue her little session when she was be met with something out of her wildest dreams.

She saw a man—but not just a man, in fact, she thought of him as an angel that came to help her. Yet, she still had her doubts. No. She wouldn't trust someone or hell, even something so easily. Experience taught her that, hardly.

The male had a perfectly built body, fair porcelain skin, round azure oceanic mesmerizing eyes, bluish grayish locks that fitted his face perfectly and quite an edgy face. Needless to say, he was perfect.

His orbs were locked on hers, a warm smile crossed his lips as he held out a hand to her.

"My Lady .." He started, bowing politely as she took his hand. No. He was such a perfect being in her eyes. Even just by his eyes, it was as if he cased a spell on her that she followed every command on her own will. What is this madness?

"You are such a beautiful being .. Why would such a beautiful being like you must be filled with sorrow and hatred?" He whispered, kissing her soft hand. She shivered at his touch. It was cold but not as uncomfortable as she would imagine being touched by another creature or hell, a male.

"W-Who are you?" The brunette felt the need to ask, getting quite conscious of who she was dealing with. What she really knew was, this male, angel or whatever he was is definitely not human. That she knew, just by looking at him.

The male smiled.

"I am—"

"Good job, master. You've used the trick of deceivement well." It was like the voice gave her a sudden realisation, instantly breaking the spell she was cast upon. Now, she saw who she was truly dealing with.

The male was still like how she saw he was at first except he had on a much rather dull black attire, nails painted all black with none unpainted, his azure mesmerizing oceanic blue orbs had a sharp glare to them and also .. dare she say, it glowed fuchsia for awhile.

"What was that for?! I almost had her! Urgh!" His warm smile was lost, replaced with a frown and an annoyed expression. The female almost wanted to sigh in relief. If it hadn't been for the other male, she would've been doomed. Then realization hit her. Isn't that what she always wanted? What she always craved?

"I apologize, sir but I did not realize you targeted her with the need to do it. I thought it was merely an act of practice." The other male, whom she now realized had black raven shoulder length hair, ruby wine eyes, much paler skin, same black attire that emerged from the shadows, confessed. His face however showed no sign of his sincere apology, which made the bluenette grunt.

Now, she was truly wondering. What were the both of them doing here? Had it been of her dying wish to cure her heart or was it simply such a coincidence? No. The blue haired male clearly stated he targeted her. HER. But why?

"Why are you both here? And, who—No. What are you?" She needed to know. The sudden fears she had vanished and were now replaced with a sense of curiosity. The angels—or whatever creatures they were stopped glaring each other and turned their attention to her.

The ravenette decided to talk first.

"Oh, us? We are merely one hell of a pair of demons, milady." He smirked. If she didn't know better, she would've said he was joking just by how casually he said it. Even the bluenette pointed it out.

"That was such a casual way to say such thing." The ravenette shrugged.

"Well, for me, it was nothing then just a confession."

"Nothing? How was that nothing? Admitting you're a demon to someone is not nothing!"

"Well, young master, I apologize if it means something to you, but for me it's nothing then just words!"

"Wha—"

"Ehem ..!"

" _ **WHAT**_ ** _?!_** " She sighed. This wasn't what she expected. Demons or not, they bicker like some old couple and what annoyed her more was that her question was left open without an answer.

She rubbed her temple.

"Again, I'm asking. What are you doing here? You can't be here to simply bicker, right? There must be a reason." Silence crowded the room until once again, the ravenette cut it.

"Pardon us, milady but the answer to that is quite simple. It's your soul." Again, he said it so casually. If he thought an answer such as that would quench her curiosity, he was wrong. In fact, it thirst her for answers more.

"Oh? But why? I thought my soul would be dull and plain."

"You've certainly underestimated your soul, milady." The bluenette shook his head, crossing his arms. He almost looked .. dare she say huggable but she wouldn't dare.

"Your soul is far more .. delicious and just by smelling it, it's quite mouth-watering to us." The ravenette chuckled, nodding, agreeing nonetheless as his partner licked his lips.

The duo expected her to be scared or cower away in fear when they told her that but she smiled and laughed it off, as if the information stamped into her brain was merely nothing of importance. Indeed, she was such a rare human being. That they agreed.

"Ah, I see. So, you really want my soul then?"

The bluenette scoffed.

"Well, yes but we're not that desperate t—"

"Then, be my guess." No hesitation. None at all. The duo was shocked. How could this small beautiful piece of life offered their soul so willingly to a bunch of vultures as themselves?

"Are you perfectly serious, my Lady?" They just needed to be sure. She smiled softly, her features shined by her smile as she nodded.

"I am. Do what you must to have it."

"Then, shall we make a contract, a deal to seal it?" They could've taken her soul the rough way but somehow, the demons respected her in someway and wanted to take what's rightfully hers the more appropriate and gentle way. Besides, they thought it would be interesting to serve her for awhile.

The maiden cocked her eyebrows.

"A contract? What is it in for me?" The ravenette smirked.

"We will follow and fulfill your every whim until you've reached your true goal. In exchange for your soul." The bluenette nodded, arms crossed again on his chest as they both gazed her.

The maiden thought. Maybe, this was the only way her wish would come true? Her wish of leaving this world in peace? Maybe, this is how it will all end. Yes. It probably is. Finally.

"All right then. I'll make a contract with you two."

"Your wish, miss?"

She smiled, shaking her head.

"That will come soon after this." The demons gazed her oddly but nonetheless obeyed her command. They put a mark, each of their own on her human frame. One, which was the bluenette's was on her palm while the other, or the ravenette's was on her neck.

It hurts for sure but she kept calm and endured the pain. Besides, what she wished for will probably hurt more. Much more.

Once that was settled, the duo bowed small to their new mistress.

"Now, mistress, what are your wishes?" She smirked. The maiden came closer, locking her gaze onto them before she turned, her back facing them.

"I want you both to please put me to sleep for eternity. But make sure your marks are gone by the time I'm found and make it as natural as you two can. Is that clear?" She ignored their tiny gasps of shock. Again, this human being surprised the pair. Why on Earth would she end it all when with them, she could have everything she wanted? What is this ridiculousness?

"But ..why? With us, you could have everything you desire. Wealth, happiness, pleasures .." They couldn't help but ask. Since, it was the thing they expected her to wish. Not her dying one. Never did they expect her to wish that upon herself. At least, it would've been upon an enemy or someone that fits the bill.

The new mistress chuckled, swatting her hands back and forth.

"Ahah, indeed. While I do admit that sounds nice and an attractive offer, it still won't fill my hollow of a shell, I'm afraid. Trust me. I've tried and it seems only death will do the job. So, please. Am I clear ...Uh.." She paused, gazing the duo.

"I'm sorry but what are your names?"

The duo exchanged glances.

This time, the bluenette spoke first.

"That is up to you, my young mistress."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come now. I want to call you two by your  _real_  names. Not names I create. I want your real names.  _ **That's an order!**_ " If they wouldn't spit it out by will, then an order would do the trick.

The pair sighed.

And again, the bluenette spoke.

"I am what many people used to call me as Ciel Phantomhive while this .." He pointed to the ravenette.

"Is my trusty loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis." The ravenette—or, Sebastian nodded, as he bowed.

The maiden smiled, satisfied.

"Now that wasn't too hard, now was it?" The demons rolled their eyes, as the mistress chuckled before she stopped and went serious. Well, she needed to be. She wanted to repeat her wish or first order once more.

" **Sebastian and Ciel, I order you to put me to sleep for eternity as natural as you may offer!**  That's my first and final order. Am I clear?"

The demons dropped to one knee, as they placed their hands on top of their hearts, muttering their final words between her.

 _"Yes, my Lady_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted here so please, don't be so hard on me, okay? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
